


Don't drink and drive

by Maiyarocks



Category: Il Volo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiyarocks/pseuds/Maiyarocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fantasy on what may happen after mixing cold Italian wine and hot Italian men.</p>
<p>I was just trying to write a sketch on Ignazio/OFC but then mr. Ginoble suddenly decided to join... :D </p>
<p>(Disclaimer: English is not my native language!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't drink and drive

The night lights of the city were passing by the window of their car, and she watched them leave one-second intricate reflections on Ignazio's face. She had no idea why all four of them decided to take the back seat of the car but she felt very comfortable being squeezed between Ignazio on her right-hand side and Gianluca on her left. They had so much wine that evening that everything around had a little blur, the silhouettes of buildings and objects floating, her head feeling unusually heavy and unable to concentrate. Her bare knee was pressed against Ignazio's and she found the contrast of her fair skin and dark fabrics of his jeans somehow amusing. 

She put her hand on his knee, as though seducing him for the first time, smiled slightly, and then started to move her fingers, stroking the cloth of his tight black jeans. He turned to her with a puzzled look in his eyes, but in a moment a naughty smile appeared on his lips. She was looking down, still touching him, biting her lip with an absent-minded smile, and shivered a bit when his lips touched her neck. Ignazio was leaving gentle kisses on her neck, behind the ear, on her shoulder, his spiky beard against her bare skin, sending shivers all over her body. She didn't even notice how she moved her leg between his knees and he was caressing her skin, almost up to where everything was starting to burn. He reached her lips to give her a deep kiss, his tongue moving inside her mouth, her hands moving up his chest and shoulders, feeling his tense muscles. In the darkness on the car she almost forgot that they were not alone, her breath going faster as she felt herself aroused, their kisses becoming rougher, her fingers reaching the belt of his jeans, pulling him closer...

Suddenly she felt someone's touching the back of her neck and her shoulders, weightless touches, moving in circles, going down to her waist and up her spine. While kissing Ignazio she concentrated on these secret moves and unexpected unusual feelings they were bringing. Gianluca. Hot flash shook her body, leaving burning flames down her stomach, destroying her consciousness, provoking dirtiest shameful thoughts, thoughts that deep inside promised so much pleasure. Overwhelmed with the sensation, she stopped kissing Ignazio and slowly pulled away, leaning back so that she was almost lying on Gianluca's lap. She could see Gianluca watching her with caution and alerted Ignazio, who could not figure out what was happening, and it seemed that the tension between them three was almost tangible. She knew she was risking, but this could be the most exciting experience if they overcame this initial fear. Looking straight into Ignazio's dark eyes, she touched Gianluca's cheek with her hand, as though inviting him, slowly moving down his neck to the deep cutout of his T-shirt, and Ignazio frowned, watching Gianluca as he took her hand and gently kissed her palm, then fingers, then her wrist, going up her arm, leaving a kiss on her shoulder and a very light bite on her collarbone. She felt she was not breezing, still looking him into the hazy eyes, feeling Gianluca carefully pulling off the strap of her top...

A few moments later she lost herself in the sea of lust, trying hard not to moan. Ignazio was kissing her, moving his lips around her tongue to the rhythm of his hand between her thighs, while Gianluca was caressing her breast, touching her most sensitive places with his thumb, pressing against her from behind, leaving hot breath on her ear and short kisses behind it. She gasped, grasping Ignazio's hand, trying to stop the torture and to move it to where everything badly needed his touch. Her trembling fingers slipped over his wrist, she let Ignazio go, breathing heavily, and leaned back to see Gianluca's face. He was smiling viciously with only one edge of his lips, like he could, incredibly sexy. She felt like a prey when he finally met her mouth, a perfect kisser, tasting so different from Ignazio, though she could not tell in which way, soft, sweet, intoxicating, a fruit that was forbidden right until that very moment of their kiss. 

Oxygen was slowly disappearing, the world around them melting like hot caramel as her body was unconsciously moving in an unknown rhythm towards two pairs of skilful hands and Gianluca's mouth and tongue not letting her scream with pleasure. 

The reality struck them with a loud Italian phrase, which though sounded beautifully, certainly was some kind of dirty swearing, and then an English version followed: 

\- What the fuck are you doing?!

She pulled away from Gianluca, looking innocently at Piero, then Gianluca, then Ignazio, then moved herself back to sit beside Ignazio, hugging him with both of her hands, resting her head on his shoulder. Gianluca, looking down, crossed his arms on his chest and pretended that swollen lips after deep kisses do not concern him at all. Ignazio turned back to the car window, pretending to watch the lights passing by, slightly smiling, hugging her shoulders. Nobody said a word to Piero, who shook his head, took off his glasses and started to wipe them with his shirt with quite a shocked face expression. 

The car continued its journey. She did not know if she was just dreaming in the darkness of the car, feeling the warmth of Ignazio's hands, his heart beating peacefully, or if it all really happened. The only thing she knew for sure: she should drink wine with those three more often.


End file.
